The invention concerns a motor vehicle body with at least one seat module.
The invention concerns a motor vehicle body with at least one seat module.
DE 42 28 120 A1 describes a motor vehicle whose structure is made up of modules. In this case it is proposed that a front module which also includes the front chassis and operating systems together with the front seat be preassembled completely outside of the vehicle. This front module is then connected to the passenger compartment by means of adhered edges running along the limiting edge of the passenger compartment and its outer side edges in addition to supported fixation points.
By such a mode of construction in addition to the combination of all front assemblies of the vehicle in a separately assembled module it is also achieved that this module in combination with the passenger compartment assumes load-bearing functions. A seat module which especially reinforces the vehicle is not envisaged.
DE 197 43 313 C1 describes a seat module for a transportation means which displays a seat, a seat guide and an electrical installation located in the seat, the electrical connections between the installation and an electrical control unit outside of the seat are made through an inductive transmitter whose primary winding is connected to the seat guide whose secondary winding is connected to the seat.
With this arrangement the seat can be removed from the seat guide and disassembled without having to remove the cable. Therefore no effect on the strength or stiffness of the vehicle is achieved.
EP 0 722 859 A describes a cassette-like rollover protection device module. For reducing the assembly time on the vehicle assembly line and for the possibility of verifying the function outside of the vehicle it is envisaged that the holder and at least the structural parts of the rollover safety device are brought together to form a pre-cabled functional module manufactured outside the vehicle. No mention of seat installation can be perceived in this case.
The objective of the present invention is to devise a body for a motor vehicle with a seat module which is capable of reducing the assembly time on the vehicle assembly line and makes it possible to verify the functions outside of the vehicle and which in the assembled state in the body contributes to a significant stiffening of the body.
Since the seat module is constructed as a functional module on a part of the floor which is connected on its peripheral supporting edge at the time of assembly firmly to the load-bearing structure of the body and forms in the region of the seat module a double floor on the body, in addition to the advantage of the seat construction, its cabling, and the possibility of functional testing of all seat functions outside of the vehicle, a considerable stiffening of the vehicle body is achieved. In this way positive effects are achieved on the driving properties of the vehicle.
Since the double floor formed by the floor part of the seat module extends directly in the region of the vehicle occupant located on the seat in question, an additional advantage arises since the double floor displays an elevated deformation resistance in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and especially in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
An especially simple and elegant coverage of the adhesive channel is achieved by the fact that the floor covering applied to the floor part during the assembly of the seat module outside of the vehicle extends sufficiently beyond the edge of the floor part that after insertion of the supporting edge in the adhesive channel on the load-bearing structure the region of the adhesion channel is covered by it. The edge of the floor covering can then be held on the load-bearing structure by known methods by a strip of metal or plastic. The floor covering itself advantageously consists of the covering material used in general in the vehicle, therefore a carpet, a plastic mat or the like.
In order for the seat module to occupy a defined position when assembled in the load-bearing structure of the body is installed inside of the adhesive channel even before the curing of the adhesive, centering elements are provided on the supporting edge which center the supporting edge relative to the adhesive channel. As centering elements, for example, one can use wavelike deformations or alternately pressed through nipples on the supporting edge as described in DE 41 24 627 C2.
As supporting elements, however, one can also provide spring-loaded pegs on the seat module which engage the corresponding openings on the load-bearing structure when the seat module is installed.
The electrical wires laid in the seat module which, for example, are necessary for operation and control of adjustment of the seat positioned on it or for heating the seat are already guided into a common plugging connector outside of the vehicle during the production of the seat module, on which a corresponding socket can be fitted in the vehicle.
The seat or seats of a seat module are detachably affixed to the floor part. Therefore the seats can be removed and reinstalled when required even when the floor part is permanently fixed in the vehicle.
For each adjustable seat in the vehicle preferably a special seat module is provided. However, it is in accordance with the invention if a seat module carries several seats. In this case it may be advantageous to arrange the seats of one row of seats, therefore, for example, two front seats, on a common seat module. It is also equally possible to arrange two seats located one behind the other in the vehicle on a common seat module.